Love Thaws
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: A hundred years After Elsa and Anna another royal is Born with ice magic. Similar event accure forcing him to push away the only girl who has ever acsepted him. Now Alaina must show Percy how not to be afraid of himself. Or will she end up letting him go, proving just how much she truly loves him? Anna and Else try and help, but will they only push him further away. Oc/Oc 100% AU
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a piano playing reverberated through the castle as two servant were caught in an accident. Their daughter, Alaina had been with them and she ran for help. The prince Percy caught her asking what was wrong.

" My parents are caught under some wood." She told him as tears started down her face. They were both very young, no more than five and seven. Alaina being the younger of the two.

Both ran to the King and Queen, who were in the throne room. The two adults were listening to what their subjects had to say. " Percy, Alaina, what's wrong?" The king asked getting up and coming over to them.

" It's Alaina parents." Percy gasped as he tried to calm himself from running.

" Their trapped under some wood in garden." Alaina finished for Percy. Both children were out of breath and panting.

The King turned to his wife and had her take the children to the music room. " Come on you two." The queen ushered them to the music room. It was next to Percy's bedroom and Alaina favorite in the castle.

" Are my parents going to be ok?" Alaian asked the queen as she sat at the piano.

" We'll see what happens." The queen told her " Why don't you play us something." The queen smiled and looked at her son. He was beautiful , but his powers concerned her. " Percy, I want you to use your powers while she plays."

Percy nodded and looked at Alaina and sighed. He didn't want her to be sad and he knew that her parents most likely wouldn't survive.

" Come sit with me Percy." Alaina giggled and moved over on the bench. Per went over and sat with her, waiting for her to play. She lined her hands up with the key and began to play.

Percy smiled and let his powers react to the music. The ice and snow making pictures and patterns on the walls. Alaina watched and smiled at Percy. The music stopped when the King came into the room.

He looked at his wife and she nodded to him. He closed his eyes and sighed, thankful that Alaina hadn't reacted badly. " Alaina, I'm sorry. Your parents didn't make it."

Alaina's head fell and her hands became fist on her knees. Tears poured from her eyes as she began to cry. Percy wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

" Does she have to go?" He asked looking at his parents.

" No Percy, she is going to stay here with us." The King smiled down at his son. He hoped that the two of them would fall for each other as they got older. It would give Percy a Queen that he wouldn't have to hide from.

**One year later**

The night sky was full of colorful lights waking Alaina from her dream filled sleep. She looked out the window and smiled before running into Percy's room. She peeked over his bed only to find him asleep. " Percy." She whispered. He didn't stir so she climbed onto the bed. " Percy wake up."

" Alaina go back to bed." Percy mumbled without rolling over.

Alaina frowned before she plopped on top of Percy " I just can't. The skies awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play." She begged

Percy sighed and used his arm to push her off of him " Go play by yourself."

Alaina sat on the floor and pouted before she smiled and climbed back onto Percy. She opened one of his eyes with her figure and smiled at him. " Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Percy open his eyes and smiled at Alaina before they raced down to the ball room. Percy made a ball of snow in his hand and let it loose. This caused Alaina to laugh and clap her hands. " This is awesome."

They began to play and skate around the ballroom. At one point , Alaina began to jump from snow pile to snow pile. She was moving too fast for Percy to keep up and his magic hit her in the head. She turned in the air and fell into a smaller pile of snow.

Percy ran over to her " Alaina" he called as he kneeled next to her. He rolled over so she was laying in his arms. " Alaina" A white strip appeared in her long red hair. " Mama, Papa." He called for his parents scared out of his mind. His fear sent his magic out of control as ice cover the whole ballroom.

The king and queen beat against the door once before it came open. " Percy, this is getting out of hand." The king told his son.

" It was an accident." Percy told his parents as they came over.

His mother and father took Alaina from him and looked at each other. " She's ice cold." The queen whisper.

" I know where we have to go." The king told them and ran to the library. He came back with a map and they were soon off on horseback.

Percy rode with his father looking over at his mother and Alaina. His magic leaving a trail of ice in their wake. They came upon a clearing and got off their horses. Stepping within Percy noticed strange stones and small rock raises in the bed rock.

" Please, help." The king begged holding Percy close. His mother held Alaina as his father looked around at the strange rocks. " My Daughter-"

The round rocks moved toward them and unfolded into small troll. " The king" A few of them gasped. One of them stood as it came rolling through the crowd.

" Born with or cursed?" He asked looking to the king and then Percy.

" Born" The king answered as the troll took a look at Alaina.

" She isn't your true daughter. Why would you do this for a servant girl?" It asked looking at Percy's parents.

" She was the only one who didn't scream because of my magic." Percy answered for them. "Please help, she's the only thing that matters to me."

The troll smiled at Percy before turning back to Alaina. " Your lucky it was only her head. The head can be persuaded to change the heart in another matter. I'm going to leave the fun but take the magic." He told Percy. " It isn't likely that she will have a problem with it even now, but it is your choice whether you show her again."

Percy watch as the creature changed Alaina's memories. His head fell at the thought of hurting her again. He shook his. " Maybe later, but not right now." He muttered.

" You must learn to control it. With this power comes wonder but also great fear." The troll patted Percy on the shoulder.

" He'll learn. We'll limit his interaction with people and cut down on staff at the castle. Alaina will be one of the few allowed to stay." The king sighed " She has become a daughter to my wife and I of sorts."

The king and queen rode back to the castle with Alaina and Percy. His door was always locked after that. They didn't play anymore and Alaina didn't know why. Every so often she would knock on his door and ask. " Do you wanna build a snowman?" only for him to push her away.


	2. Chapter 2

** Ten years later**

Alaina was in the ballroom getting ready for her and Percy's coronation. His parent had had them betrothed to each other when they were young, This meant that they would marry. When Alaina didn't know, that was up to Percy.

She truly didn't see that ever happening. It was more likely for him to take a mistress from another kingdom. If it made him happy then see would step aside as queen and let his lover take her place. As long as Percy was happy she was content.

At that moment she was going going over what Percy would be wearing. All the servant kept going over what was tradition and how much it meant to the people of Arendelle. She simply rolled her eyes at them and told them that her and Percy weren't a very traditional couple. They fell silent at that knowing that it was true.

Alaina was the daughter of two servants who had died in an accident, he was a true prince. She had never figured out why his parents had taken her in or why they had set her and Percy up to be married. But she would take care of him, she would have done it anyway.

Percy sighed watching Alaina from his hiding place within the wall. There were so many secret passages within the palace that he had no problems keeping an eye on her. He remembered the day his father had shown him the passages. His mother however had also showed Alaina, but she was never in them.

Alaina was going over the last touches on his crown. It was was silver with sapphires and baby blue diamonds. It almost looked like his crown was made of ice.

Percy looked at the time on his phone and cringed. He had a meeting with the few female servants they had to go over what Alaina would be wearing. Having already makes up his mind, he had ordered a plain rose pink dress in her size. It was coming in today and he would dress it up later this week with his powers.

" See you at dinner." He whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Alaina after finally going over everything for next week headed for her bedroom. She had about three hours until their guests from the past arrived. Magic was one of the things she loved and she wished Percy would show without being drunk. But she knew that the only time he would ever use his powers without fear would be when he was drunk.

She smiled thinking about the last time he had gotten drunk two weeks ago. He had come stumbling into her room saying he was sorry. What he was sorry for she didn't know. Percy then climbed into her bed and started kissing her. Things had gone south from their until they end up laying in her bed naked after some activities.

Percy had freaked out upon waking up in her bed. He looked like a frightened animal now that she thought about it. She had tried to sooth him, but he just put his clothes on and ran from her room.

Alaina sighed and went into her room with a yawn. She planned to take a small nap before their guests arrived. Climbing into bed she was out before her head hit the pillow.

Across the castle Percy arrived in the meeting room. The servants were holding the dress he had ordered for Alaina. They were frowning at how plain the dress was before turning to Percy.

" Your majesty, are you sure this is the dress you ordered?" The head female servant asked.

Percy nodded and took the rose colored dress careful not to touch the servant even with his gloves on. " I'll fix it." He smiled.

The youngest of the servants smirked at him. She was friends with Alaina and Percy had often seen them together talking. He had eavesdropped on more than one occasion, but they spoke in code.

" Time to go over her crown." Marc, the head servant said while pulling out a box. She handed it to him and all in the room way has he opened the box.

A small rarely seen smile graced his lips. The crown was perfect for her, standoff gold color would set off her hair nicely. The emerald and pink diamonds were set to perfection.

Percy removed the crown from the box and held it for all in the room to see. The woman in the room gasped and smiled. There was no doubt that Alaina would hear about it.

" It's beautiful, Alaina will love it." The youngest of them smiled.

" Indeed she will Lydia." Another one smiled as Percy put it back into the box.

Percy told them farewell and went to his room with the dress and crown. He peeked into Alaina's room as he passed to find her asleep. They had about an hour until their guests would be here so he decided to let her sleep a little longer.

He continued on to his room just down the hall and opened the door. Walking in he noticed that his bed had been made and a note left. He picked it up the note and read Alaina's swirling handwriting.

She had made his bed for him. He smiled upon realising that he had left the door open. Percy had been in such a hurry that he hadn't been paying attention to his door. Not that it mattered as she had simply made his bed.

He wondered what would happen if he joined Alaina in her bed. Percy had a feeling that she would end up cuddling his side. In truth he longed to be able to hold her without being drunk. However he couldn't get past his fears without being intoxicated.

Percy put the crown and dress down and headed for his bed. Alaina wasn't the only one who needed a nap. He left his clothes and simply climbed in and fell asleep softly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Down in the town square Anna, Elsa, Hans, and Kristoff were looking at how much Arendalle had changed. They marveled at how very few of the old buildings were left. The street light and the cloths were so different. Silver the white wolf that had been sent with them wagged her tail back and forth.

" Well, at least the castle is the same." Kistoff sighed.

" We should get some clothes that fit this time period." Hans suggested as he put an arm around Elsa.

**The former queen smiled at a group of children that were coming toward them. She greeted. **

**One of the older ones asked. He had light brown hair was cut short and mud colored eyes looked up at her. The younger ones were looking at Silver with smiles plastered to their faces. **

**The wolf went over and licked a few of them. She then began to prance and play with the group like a family dog. It attracted the attention of some parents, but they simply smiled and watched them play. **

**Elsa told the child before her. **

**He smiled and took her hand, leading them to a small clothing shop. Her sister, Hans, and Kistoff followed behind as Silver continued to play with the other children. They laughed as the white she wolf ran around them in a merry game of chase. **

**The boy called as they entered the store. A middle age female walked out of the back, her eyes lit up when she saw them. **

**t realise it would you four and her dead wolf.** Give me a sec to pull some stuff you might like. Princess? How are they engaged if their sibling? The princess isns sister. She was adopted by to castle servant when she was a babe. The couple however died in an accident when she was five. Try these on the dressing room is over there. That still doesn** Kristoff was confused as well. Why would a prince marry a servant girl? **

**The woman answered as she looked for more cloths. **

**am, may we have your name?** Its Annabeth Jackson.s eyes went wide as she saw her husband in these new age clothes. He wore loose fitted pants that hung around his hips, a shirt of some kind and a long jacket. The pants were made of a blue material, while the shirt was pure white. The jacket seemed to be made out of some kind of leather.

**A male with black hair and ocean blue eyes. m Percy** Do the jeans look ok to you? He needs more than just a white t-shirt. ALaina loves The Mumblers, so these shirts with get you in good with her. Thank you Lets get you some shoes. This stuff is really easy to move around in. These new cloths are going to be the death of us. Anna, we** Elsa smile at her sister. t gotten to us yet.. **

**Annabeth smiled before pulling out a flowered sun dress. She showed it to Anna with a smirk. **

**Anna grabbed the sun dress and went in to the dressing room. While she was changing Elsa and Annabeth looked for something that would suit the former queen. Annabeth found a white dress with frosty blue roses. **

**She smiled and handed it to Elsa. **

**The former queen smiled as she took the dress. It was beautiful and told her that this boy had far more hope than she ever had. She was sure that this boy would do better than she had. **

**Anna smiled as she walked out of the dressing room. **

**Elsa smiled at her sister and show her the dress Annabeth had picked for her. Her sister touched the dress and smiled as she felt the cold it gave off. The frost hand been put into the fabric with great care. **

**The former princess asked with wide eyes. **

**She nodded to her sister before going into the dressing room. She changed into the dress and sighed, loving the way the material felt against her skin. It was just like wearing a dress she had made for herself. **

**Elsa came out and smiled as Hans payed for their clothes. She made herself a pair shoes with her powers as they walked out of the store. There they met the princess in a crying heap, hugging the wolf she had lost long ago. **

**The children patted her back and tried to calm her. It worked after a while and she got up to meet her guests. Swallowing Alaina looked at her guest and smiled upon seeing the dress Elsa was wearing.**


End file.
